Something About Her
by Malishluv
Summary: Alina Mellark. Daughter of Katniss and Peeta. The way she thinks, the way she acts, something isn't right about her. But will that change when she takes it too far? Will she realize she doesn't have to be the person she is?
1. Her beginning

**A/N- I had this idea for a couple of days, and I just wanted to see how it worked out!PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me when readers PM me or just comment! Sorry its kind of short but a lot happens!**

My awkward length hair hung in front of my face as I slouched into school. My hair was a beautiful blonde, like my father, except my eyes throw people off. My mother's grey eyes looked unnatural on my face. Just because my parents were the leaders of the rebellion, doesn't mean I get treated well.

I'm Alina Mellark. I have pretty much no friends and no social life. My parents are worried for me but I don't care. I know that life will simply pass on. Some people fail to see through my perspective. My mother was once like me and independent. Now she has become soft, once she fell in love. I feel that she has grown weak, from what I heard she used to be. Just because she once was the mockingjay doesn't mean she stayed as the mockingjay. I realize now that she is vulnerable, I never want to be.

My Dad is different. He is the baker. He is my mother's support. He keeps my mother safe. He knows that she fell for him. Even though he loved her since they both were children. Dad knows that he supports her. All of Panem knows it. The way she looks at him is a dead give away.

I only wish that I could do something as brave as my parents. I looked up to them. They didn't expect me to reach any goals. I know them too well. I wanted to show my parents. my school, I wanted to show Panem wrong. I had ideas, but they were crazy. I could never carry them out. Why was life so difficult? Does every fifteen year old girl have to go through all of this? I feel like I'm just a face. Not a human but a face. Just a picture for the Capitol magazines to plaster on a cover when I do something embarrassing or stupid. The country acts as if I have no feelings. Does it matter what I think?

That day in school went like all the rest. I only spoke when I was being spoken to, ate lunch in the bathroom stall, and went home ready to repeat everything again. When I got home I realized I shouldn't have to repeat the process everyday. Why should I? Girls my age never have problems like this. I know exactly what I will do. I will prove everyone wrong. No one will ever doubt me again. If they do they will deeply regret it. This game I'm about to start won't be in her favor. No one will have the odds in their favor. Its from now on my rules. I made my mind, the stage is set. I'm definitely not going to back down now. Its about to get good.

Maybe once I do what I have to do the world will show me respect. Alina Mellark, daughter of the victors, killer of the president of Panem.

**A/N- I know its a cliff hanger! I hope I left you excited for the next chapter not bored to tears! Please PM me or review! It means a lot when I get feedback!**


	2. Their First Meeting

**I'll try and update this as much as possible, but reviews and PMs help! They encourage me to write! PM me anytime and I'll write back! I hope you have been excited for this chapter!**

My alarm clock went off early. I did it on purpose. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed the bag I packed the night before. The ride to District 2 would be long, so I grabbed food out of the fridge. Before my parents could have a chance to wake up, I ran out of the house without looking back.

I knew I was making the right choice, it didn't seem right but I knew what I was doing. I was earning respect. I knew someone who would understand. Although I had never met him, I have overheard my parents talking about him. He sounds like he was overlooked, like no one ever bothered to hear his side of the story. I wanted to meet him. I wanted him to see what his hunting partner's daughter came to be like. I am running away to District 2, I'm meeting Gale Hawthorne.

I bought my ticket with whatever money I managed to get a hold of. I got on the train and waited, waited for it to pull into the station. I heard the whispers around me. They were talking about me. It was really cruel. They act as if I had no feelings, I was just a face, nothing more. A woman made eye contact with me, then quickly looked away to whisper something to the man sitting next to her. He rolled his eyes, and whispered something back. The couple had to be only twenty years old, but they were gossiping like they were teens.

Anger bubbled inside me. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, but I couldn't stand this. I stood up and walked over to the man and woman. I spoke with anger,

"Why?Why is it that you have to talk about me?" Tears were burning in my eyes. They simply sat there, staring in me. I didn't expect an answer. I walked back to my seat, and fell asleep, dreaming of only what I will become, and people like them will never cross me like that again.

"Excuse me miss, excuse mw but you need to get off the train." I was still groggy when I woke up. A conductor was gently shaking my shoulder. Although she seemed nice enough, I don't trust anyone. I mumbled a thanks and got off the train. District 2 is really big, I hope I'm able to find Gale, or this will all be a big mess up, then explain to my parents why I left in the first place. It was only ten, so the streets weren't too crowded. I walked around, looking for some kind of map or anything to help me find Gale.

I ignored all the stares and whispers. What felt like hours of walking never got me anywhere. I decided to get something to eat, I didn't realize how hungry I was! I tried to go unnoticed as I walked into the square with my head down, but it was hard to not notice me. The most famous Capitol toy. I feel like the Capitol plays with me, for everyone else's entertainment. I went to the fruit stand and bought and apple. It was bruised and mushy, but the best of all the apples. As I turned around a certain store caught my eye. The sign read _Gale's Meats._

How ironic was it, that he hunted his whole life, then opened up a butcher shop in another part of the country? I couldn't even imagine my mother's laughter if she ever found out.

I casually walked in. No one was on the line. I approached the counter. I tall, dark haired man was looking down.

"Welcome to-" He stopped talking when he looked me in the eyes. He softly said Katniss to himself.

"Are you Gale Hawthorne?" He walked around from behind the counter. He smiled as he said,

"Yes. Wow, you have your mom's eyes." I could hear the longing in his voice. I heard enough from my parents to know that he loved my mom. I pushed all the thoughts away. I was here for a reason and I wanted to get to the point.

"Gale, you have to help me." I stopped talking to bring the next sentence together, "I'm going to kill President Paylor.I ran away just for your assistance." He looked at me in disbelief. Now that the words actually came out of my mouth, I couldn't believe I was doing it either. How could I expect him to trust me? Now I will most likely get reported to the Capitol.

"Your reasons may I ask?" Gale had a mischievous smile on his face. I took another deep breath,

"I'm just a Capitol face. No one bothers to even consider if I have feelings." I was raising my voice as I ended my response.

"Alright, I'll help." I stared back at him. I don't know why, but I expected him to say no. He was a rebel who worked so hard for a new president, now he is just killing her off. He continued speaking,

"I have an extra bed. You can sleep here tonight. We will begin tomorrow." Everything was working out, but I knew eventually something would go wrong.

**Thanks for reading! It really makes my day when I get a review or PM! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! **


	3. Gale's Secret Told

**This chapter was done with the help of Foxy111! Be sure to read both of our fan fics! I hope you like this chapter! Please review! It really means so much to me when I get feedback!**

I got little sleep. The whole night was about scary dreams of me not attaining my goal, and getting executed by the Capitol. Gale woke me up late and said,

"I was going to wake you up earlier but you needed the sleep." He walked out of the room. The bed was very hard, but District 2 was known for masonry, I guess everything is like a rock.

When I walked into the kitchen Gale was already making breakfast. The fresh smell

of bacon and eggs filled the room. I sat at the kitchen table as he gave me food. Gale sat across from me and folded his hands as he said,

"Alright, we need to talk strategy. How are we going to go about doing this?" I paused to think. This was hard. I also can't go onto the streets without being noticed, which isn't helpful.

"You know how to work bombs, I've definitely heard about your skills." Once I said this I knew I slipped. Gale looked at the ground for a few minutes, then finally said,

"The rebels rushed me. I would never in my life have dropped a bomb knowing that Prim was there." His eyes were tearing. I have seen pictures and know enough to know that my late Aunt Prim was one of the sweetest people in the world.

"Gale, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up." He grunted a response,

"Don't worry about it," He looked me dead on and his face was free of any saddening emotion, "My technician skills may come in handy, but I have an idea. The trick is to stay below." As he said this, he set a tattered piece of paper on the table. I traced my finger over it. Everything was squared off, all the lines perfectly perpendicular.

"Gale, is this the Capitol?" I asked, knowing that I was right. He smiled oddly,

"Your close. This is the underground map. We used this to get through the Capitol during the Rebellion." His gaze got glazed over, as he stared at the wall. I can't even picture what the conditions were then. We learned about it in I didn't pay attention much, the lessons were always horrible. The teacher would always look at me for answers, but I never gave any.

"We plan for the next two weeks, train, then we attack. We have to stick to schedule because President Paylor is doing the Hunger Games Memorial Service. While she is vulnerable, that is when we kill." His plan seemed fail proof. It could actually work! Then a thought hit my mind. In a soft voice I said,

"If we fail, what will happen to us?" I knew that I was untouchable. I could never be executed, but I was worried for Gale. The Capitol could do anything they want to him. He was thinking. He played with his food then finally said,

"We won't fail. I know we won't." His smile was comforting. We sat and ate together, brain storming about ways to go through the Underground.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

We sat once again, at his kitchen table note pages and note pages, scattered on the floor around us. The map sat between us both, and we were trying to create ways to get into the heart of the Capitol.

"In the Capitol," I said to Gale, "We will be easily recognized as people from the Districts. Do you know anyone who could put us in disguise?" He stopped writing and rubbed his head for a minute, thinking.

"I know who we need." He rushed out of the room, leaving me curious about what he was thinking. I heard muffled talk on the phone in the next room. Finally Gale came back and said to me in an excited voice,

"Cinna. He was styling genius had a family. A wife, and a daughter named Elpie. Elpie is a stylist, and is ready to help us!" I knew who Cinna was, my mother's almost father. That is another thing that gets me mad at her. She has to substitute someone for her father. It doesn't mean I don't like Cinna, I just don't like my mother's choices.

"Great! How will she get here?" Gale responded in such a carefree tone,

"She'll be here later today, don't worry about it." This made me mad. We have an assassination mission, and he is being too carefree.

"Gale-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I know, I know. I need to be more careful. You got the exact look your mother would get if she was scolding me." I looked down. I don't like talking about my mom with Gale, the complications in their relationship made me uneasy.

"So, how is your mom?" Gale asked me. I sighed. I knew he loved her, but what should I say?

"She's, she's alright..." My voice trailed off. My mom never really understood me well. Neither did my dad.

"Listen to me Alina," Gale took my hand in his, "Your mother is fantastic. She has the personality that is hard to comply with, but its one of the things that I always loved until we left each other." He looked serious, but I didn't like this at all.

"Do you know that you are telling me that you love my married mother?" I raised my eyebrows. Gale shook his head, and let go of my hand.

"Whatever, this isn't the point. We need plans." We didn't talk much after that, except for ideas that ran through our heads then suddenly vanished, because of our situation's difficulty.

There was a knock on the back door, later that afternoon. Gale told me to stay at the table, as he peeked through the curtains then opened the door to a girl who could only have been a few years younger than him. Her hair was a dark blue, it looked like the night sky. Her skin was pale, almost unnaturally white. Her eyes are what caught my attention. They were black. Her irises were black. It scared a little, it was so not human like.

"Elpie!" The two greeted each other with a passionate kiss. People told me my parents are like that, or at least they used to be. My cheeks turned red, this has to be the most awkward situation I've ever been in. Gale kept her in his arms as he introduced her,

"Alina, this is Elpie, and Elpie, you know who this is." They looked at each other again for a long time before brushing their lips against each other's. Elpie walked over to the table, interlocking their fingers with each other. Elpie's Capitol accent made me shiver,

"Hello Alina! I never thought I would meet you in person!" I didn't trust her at all. She was too much like a classic Capitol person.

"Hi..." I knew she didn't really care. She was just so happy to be with her precious Gale again. They embraced, as if I wasn't here. I decided to leave the room, but I stayed on the other side of the door. I needed to know what Gale was telling her. Mostly I just heard them expressing their love for each other. They must have told each other that about a thousand times. I have never known what it is like, to love someone. I don't think I want to know. I'm not really sure what "love" is. I know its some kind of emotion, but I'm curious to know what it feels like. I've read books, where the main characters express it as butterflies in their stomach, or never a second where they aren't thinking about their "special someone". It doesn't sound like something that I would like.

I began to listen to their conversation again. Gale said with a voice so full of emotion,

"Elpie, I love you. Will you marry me?" I peeked my head out of the door to see what was happening. he was on one knee. with a dazzling dark blue ring in his hand that matched her hair.

"Yes Gale, yes I will..." Elpie never finished what she was going to say, because Gale kissed her once again.

"We could leave in the morning. Run from here, and never look back." Elpie said it, her Capitol accent changing the power of her words. Gale said in a hushed voice,

"I wish Elpie, I really do. We can't though. There is another reason I wanted you here." I couldn't hear the words he said in her ear, but I knew he was telling her our plan. "We need your help Elpie. Please." I could hear the wanting in his voice.

"I'll do anything for you Gale." She whispered to him. I watched them hug, because Elpie had to leave, and get started on the disguises. Once she left I walked back to Gale. When he saw me, he hugged me.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you." I couldn't stay mad at him. Maybe my mom could, but I like Gale. He is more of a parent to me than my real parents.

"Don't worry about it." I replied. He kissed the top of my head, as I went to bed. We can't loose sight of what is really important, we have a mission and we need to follow through.

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope this makes up for it! Thanks fo reading!**


	4. What True Love Is

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! You don't understand how excited it makes me when I get a review! Thank you thank you thank you! This chapter will have more to do with Gale and Elpie so thanks again!**

"There we go." Elpie was finishing the purple tint on my skin. I looked in the mirror and was ready to cry. Capitol people have a hideous sense of style, and there is no way around that. Gale was out in the shop, so Elpie and I had some 'bonding' time.

As she was hemming the white fabric on me she said with such feeling,

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last time I was here." Elpie made me very uncomfortable, but as I got to know her, I began to warm up to her.

"Elpie its ok." I responded. She continued speaking,

"I met Gale during the Rebellion. When he was in the Star Squad, at night we would sneak out together and make it back before day light. We met when he raided my house, but he let me live." Elpie was tearing up at this point. I couldn't blame her, it was a true love story. Those aren't too common.

"Elpie," I began, "Do you think everyone can find love?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. Although her eyes were a strange color, they were pretty. Gale truly did love her, and she loved him.

"At some point, I believe that everyone can find a match. Alina honey, do you want love? Because you can't find it, love has to find you." I thought over her words. 'Love has to find you'. It was an unclear subject. I asked,

"What do you mean it has to find you?" She sighed as she finished putting on the gems on the hemming,

"Love cannot be planned or asked for. You simply fall. Its why they call it falling in love. You can't stop yourself. You simply _fall._" It still didn't make much sense, but I guess I know what she means when I fall in love, if I ever do. Gale then walked in,

"Alina, Elpie, where are you?"

"Up here Gale!" Before he came up she whispered in my ear,

"Love is when nothing sounds sweeter than hearing your match say your name." Then she scurried downstairs, letting me put my regular clothes on. I looked in the mirror one last time. My hair was a bubble gum like pink, which complimented my purple skin. The dress she was making was a silky white, and clung to my body. It had long sleeves, and ended right above my knees. The bottom was lined with purple gems. For a Capitol look, I almost looked pretty.I spun around, loving the way I felt. I quickly pulled on my shirt and shorts, and ran down stairs for lunch.

Gale had just went hunting, and brought back fresh game which he prepared in the shop. The smell of fresh turkey filled my nose. Elpie and Gale were already sitting, both eating a sandwich. I grabbed a seat and began to eat also. Elpie looked like she was ready to say something but she didn't, I trust her enough where I don't second guess her. Still, I want to know what she is hesitant about saying...

**ELPIE'S POV**

I tried to explain to Alina what love is, but there is no definition of it. Its just a special feeling, you know what it is once you love someone. I feel bad for her, but I understand what she is trying to do and why she is doing it. Gale said we would finish disguises tomorrow, and begin training if we have time.

Just thinking about him made my heart swell. As a teen, I always thought I was in love, but never knew if it was the right feeling. I know what the feeling is now. Its that special moment when your love tells you that they love you, and you couldn't be happier. I wanted to ask Gale something, but I didn't know what his reaction would be. Then I noticed Alina giving me a quizzical look, so I said it,

"Gale," He looked up at me when I said his name, smiling, "There is no way that I will let you and Alina do this without me." They looked at each other, as I was waiting anxiously for their response. Alina said in a defeated voice,

"Gale, she obviously loves you. Even if you tell her no she will follow. Just save yourself the trouble of trying to reason with her and let her come." Gale bit his lower lip thinking.

"Alright. Fine. You will train with us. But if you get threatened I'm taking the bullet." He was determined, there was no lee way with Gale. I began,

"But I won't be able to survive without-" He cut me off.

"I'm doing it for you Elpie. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm alive. We will both be fine." It still worried me.

"How can you know-" Once again, I got interrupted. This time, Alina spoke.

"Elpie, If you are so worried, don't come." She had a way of manipulating people.

"Fine. I'll let you," I was very annoyed, "I have to go. I'll come by around ten tomorrow to start training." I got up and left. Irritated with both of them. I was staying at a small motel around the corner, so it wasn't a long walk. No less than a minute passed when Gale swept me off my feet and kissed me. When we broke apart he said,

"Don't be mad. I just want to protect you because I love you." I responded,

"Gale, I love you too. I just don't want you hurt." He brought me into his arms and I knew that everything would be okay.

**ALINA'S POV**

I know Elpie's problem. She is a Capitol person, and there is no changing that. Elpie is a very sweet and very kind person, but I think her coming with us is a bad idea. It started with the training.

Gale was timing me to see how far I got in his hallway with no lighting, and obstacles. I got through in seven minutes with little to no sound, which is really good but I want to improve it. If we are ever being chased I'll have to go faster. Elpie's life will depend on her speed. She got through in twenty seven minutes, and made so much noise along the way. I could tell Gale was getting pretty angry, but he would never hurt Elpie's feelings. Gale on the other hand got through in a little over four minutes. Elpie was so happy for him, and we spent the rest of the day helping her. We managed to get her through in ten minutes, which is a big improvement.

Elpie finished the disguises. I am pink and purple, and Gale's skin is died gold with silver hair. When Elpie finished him I tried to hold back a fit of giggles. I could tell he absolutely hated it, but knew it was necessary. He wore a plain black shirt, and khaki pants. His shoes were hiking boots. My shoes were tall white wedges, which converted into sneakers. I also wore a pair of black pants under my dress, but hid them. I was not going to run under the Capitol dressed in a preppy dress and shoes I could barely run let alone walk in.

"Alright, I'll see you both tomorrow." She pecked Gale on the cheek and left.

"You look really good Gale." I started laughing. He smiled, because he knew how stupid he looked.

"I'm helping you with a murder mission! You shouldn't be making fun of me." He tried to be serious, but I was still laughing. He sat on the living room couch and turned on the TV. I went to the bathroom. When I came back, Gale just finished locking all the doors and windows, along with shutting all the blinds.

"Gale what-" He cut me off.

"You parents have reported you missing. Call Elpie and tell her while I go shut the upstairs windows." He handed me the phone.

"But why are you so nervous? Its not like anyone knows." I replied. He answered from upstairs,

"Your mother said that Gale Hawthorne probably has something to do with it." His voice was frantic. His house was going to get searched. With that I called Elpie, trying to think of a place to hide. I heard Elpie say hello, then a knock on the door.


	5. A New Face

**Chapter 5! Here it is! Hope you like it! Sorry the update took forever but I had so many tests! I think this chapter will speed up the story.**

"Elpie, come quick, through the back! I can't explain now!" With that I hung up, I heard angry voices outside the door. I sprinted up the stairs to Gale. He saw me and shoved me into the back of a stuffed closet.

"Don't worry. Stay hidden. I got everything under control." He sounded nervous.

"Don't do anything stupid, please?" I asked him trying to stay calm. He smiled.

"Just be careful alright?" With that be kissed my head, and closed the closet door. I heard him dash down the stairs. I curled into a ball, hearing the muffled voices through the wooden door of the closet.

"Why didn't you answer the door sooner?" A demanding man's voice asked. Gale kept his cool as I heard him say,

"You go to the bathroom too right?" I heard Gale laugh at his joke, while the man didn't find it funny.

"Are you Gale Hawthorne?" The man asked.

"Yes I am." He responded. The man was very straight forward.

"Men, search the house. I'll deal with him." I heard two other men mumble a response as their footsteps scattered throughout the house.

"So Gale, our research shows that you lived in District twelve for most of your life, then you moved to District two. Is this correct?" I heard Gale say yes, then the man said,

"So why are you interested in the Capitol trends? Gold skin? Silver hair?" He was onto us.

"My girlfriend is having a costume party. The theme is to be a Capitol person. So here I am." As Gale said this, I heard Elpie's voice,

"Hey Gale! Who's the friend?" Gale responds,

"This is my girlfriend, Vi," He wasn't using her real name, to protect her, "Actually, I don't think we have officially met. What is your name?" The man huffed,

"We are onto you Hawthorne, you don't need to know who we are." With that the conversation ended, and the man began searching the house. I pulled my knees closer to my chest. _They can't find me, they won't._ As I thought this I heard the door burst open, and three pairs of boots stomped into the room. I held my breath, hearing the men talk as they romaged through Gale's room.

"Sir, I don't think this man has Alina Mellark hidden in his house." The man spoke timidly. The leader who was interrogating Gale bellowed,

"I don't give a crap about what you think! How do you know he isn't hiding her? She could be anywhere in this damned house!" I could hear the fury in his voice. Before I had time to react, the closet door flung open, and I had just enough time to push myself into the heart was beating out of my chest, and I was sweating like a dog. I was so paranoid, I felt like I was about to pass out. It wasn't the mean man, it was the man who didn't think I was here. He pushed the clothes all over, then he saw me. I couldn't say anything, but he put his finger to his lips and shut the closet door. _Is this a trick? Is this Capitol Attendant not going to turn me in?_ After some more searching, the men finally left.

I Heard them talking to Gale before they left. Gale said in a mocking tone,

"I believe a certain someone owes me an apology?" The man huffed a response and slammed the door behind them. I cautiously climbed out of the closet, running into Gale's arms. We were overjoyed, and I hugged Elpie too. I told them about the nice Capitol Attendant, and Gale's eyes grew wide.

"No Alina, we need to leave. That is too close. We don't know if he will betray us. We are leaving tonight. Elpie, go to your motel and grab your stuff, we need to move. Now." I followed him out of the room.

"But Gale! We aren't ready!" I protested. As he swung his black Capitol style jacket over his shoulder he responded sarcastically,

"Because you call the shots," He rolled his eyes, "We have to get in the next train to the Capitol." He took me by the arm and handed me his phone to call Elpie and tell her to meet us at the train station. We dashed there, and met Elpie on the way. By the time we got there my legs were aching, and we saw the tail end of the train moving away in the darkness. Gale swore under his breath. He wasn't giving up though. Gale wiped the sweat from his forehead and sprinted for the back of the train. Elpie and I followed. He was about twenty yards in front of us, and only a couple of feet between him and the door and the small platform of the train. He took a few more strides, and jumped onto the platform. Elpie and I kept running, but we were both running short of breath.

Elpie began to slow down, until she finally stopped. I turned my head, but kept sprinting. I heard Gale scream Elpie's name. I was getting closer to where he was, but the concrete of the station had ended and I had to jump now. I leapt to the train, and I grabbed Gale's hand. I was now standing on the narrow platform woth him, gripping the sides of the door. He was panicked because of Elpie. Without thinking twice he jumped, I heard his knees smack the pavement and his cries of pain. He got up and kept running, until I saw him and Elpie reach each other. The train was pulling around the corner. Right beofre the train turned, I caught a glimpse of both Elpie's and Gale's three fingers touch their mouths, then raise them to the sky. I did the same motion back, but now I don't know if I will ever see them again.

With my feet hanging off the small platform, and one hand raised, my feet slipped and I was holding onto the handle of the door with my right hand and the left dangling by my side. I let out a scream, and banged my shins on the metal platform. I let out a groan, and swung my left leg over onto the platform and grabbed the handle with both hands. As soon as I got my balance on the train, the door unexpectedly opened and I flew backwards. I thought I was about to die, with my head about to hit the third rail, but a firm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the train. I collapsed to the floor and I saw a pair of boots in front of my face. A young man's voice spoke harshly as he kicked my side,

"Who are you? What are you doing?" His boot hit me hard. I couldn't tell him who I was yet, so I responded,

"Hana Burne." That was the name of my best friend when I was young, until she left me one day and never looked back. She has tried to talk to me but I ignore her.

"I'll believe it for now." I heard his footsteps walk around me. I obviously didn't look like a Capitol Citizen, I was filthy, and no one from the Capitol was ever dirty. I looked up at the person who saved my life. He looked maybe seventeen years old. Just in stature he reminded me of Gale. He was muscular, but stood silent. He had a sense of pride in the way he walked and the tone he spoke in. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a bright green.

I rubbed my head and he helped me stand up.I looked around me, to see where I was. It was some kind of storage closet. It was fairly big, maybe one more person could fit in with us. Both of my legs were bruised and bleeding, but I could still walk. He surveyed me, looking me up and down.

"Are you supposed to be on this train? Tell the truth." He was circling me now. There was no way I could lie because I would have to show my ticket. I didn't answer fast enough so he kicked me hard in the back of the legs, and gritted his teeth as he said in my ear, "Tell the truth." He continued circling me. I didn't want to explain anything, so I simply replied no. He grabbed me hard my the wrist suddenly and bent it back between my shoulder blades. I groaned in pain. It was making my eyes water, and he just kept pulling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. He covered my mouth with his free hand and pinned me down on the floor. I floundered to get up, but he had a firm stance over me. He knees were putting pressure into my stomach, making it hard for me to breathe or speak.

"Why are you on this train? Are you with the Hunger Gang?" He was speaking in a harsh whisper so close to my face. I continued to struggle, but answered,

"My, my mother," I began to lie, "She was taken by the District Gang into the Capitol when we came to visit District 2." I knew what the District Gang was. Everyone knew. The District Gang is a group of people that take the Capitol citizens if they are in the Districts and torment or possibly kill them in the Capitol.

"How could I be in the District Gang? I'm not from the districts." I tried to make myself sound braver and stronger than I actually was.

"They have their ways." He gruffly replied, but kept me on the floor.

"So what are you doing? A boy your age working on the back of a train. Who are you anyway?" I began asking the questions. His grip loosened, but not my much. He didn't seem to notice, so I took my opportunity. I flipped him over and pinned him down. He began to struggle but I smirked. He started to speak,

"My father is the conductor but that doesn't matter- Wait a minute, you're Alina Mellark!"

**Once again, I'm sorry for not updating! Please review, thank you!**


	6. A Real Promise

**I would just like to thank all my reviewers, I love you guys! Your reviews encourage me to write! Every review means the world to me. I didn't think I would get any reviews! Also a thank you to Ilovethemellarks, who has supported me since the beginning! Feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions or questions. Now, chapter 7!**

He just realized who I was. I can't believe he could recognize me. I quickly shoved a rag I found nearby into his mouth. He struggled against it, but I was in control. I got my face close to his, our noses less than an inch apart. I was applying pressure from my knee into his stomach, he would never be able to get up. I spoke in a harsh whisper,

"Listen to me. You tell anyone who I am I'll cut you apart piece by piece and I'm _not _kidding.I'll make you suffer a slow painful death that will hurt like hell. Am I making myself clear?" His eyes were wide with fear, he understood me.

"Now, I'm going to get off you, and block the door. You will simply stand up and keep the rag in your mouth. If you make any other movement I have a knife hidden in my boot." That wasn't true, I really didn't have a knife but I needed him to believe that I could murder him on the spot. He nodded, and I swiftly stood up. He was only a few inches taller than me, but I could still have power over him. I took long strides to the door, and locked it. He stood there, now I finally got a good look at him. He was actually very good looking, but I would never admit it. His jet black hair flowed in waves over his forehead, and I could get lost in his green eyes._ Don't fall for him. He could blow your whole mission._

I took a wire from a broken lamp and tied his hands behind his back. His hands were burned and scarred, probably from working on the train.

"I will take the rag out of your mouth, but you will not speak unless you are answering me. Understood?" He nodded, his eyes were still full of fear. I put my hands on the rag, and ripped it from his mouth. I knew it would burn his lips a little. I was hoping for the advantage that he thought I was able to torture others.

"Your name?" It was ironic. I began circling him, but he couldn't turn on me.

"Ethan, Ethan White." I made my face even with his.

"Is that the truth?" I gritted my teeth as I spoke. He nodded furiously, I believed him.

"So Ethan, tell me about yourself." I asked him, watching his every move.

"I'm originally from District 10, but moved to 12 when my father got assigned a new train the whole family had to move here." He answered.

"Well listen, Ethan," I began in a cutting tone, "You are going to get me to the Capitol without anyone knowing who or what I'm doing-"

"What _are _you doing?" He asked mischievously. His smile was daring, testing me to see how much I'd tell him.

"Maybe if you stay on my good side, you'll find out," I said to him. Then I continued, "So think of me as your life or death. Tick me off and your dead, so you are now responsible for where I sleep, what I eat, and anything else I need." It was true, I would kill him if he didn't do what I wanted.

"And what if I say no and tell the train security that you are here?" My first reaction, I slammed him into the wall and pressed my forearm under his chin, making it harder for him to breathe.

"You know very damn well what I'll do to you." I said to him in a menacing voice. His hands weren't free, he still managed to throw me off. I didn't see what his hands were doing until it was too late. His hand wrapped around the door knob, and he pushed it open. A gush of cold air filled the closet, and the sound of the train moving along the tracks was deafening. He used his knee to shove me at the door, but he missed by only an inch. I crashed into the corner where the door met the wall, my nose making a loud crack. I looked across at him, he was working on freeing his hands. While I still had an advantage, I grabbed him by the shoulders.

I could taste the blood in my mouth. He thrashed at me, but I kept my grip on him. I finally managed to get his body near the door, the heels of his shoes hanging out of the train.

"So what was it you were saying about refusing?" I asked him sarcastically, batting my eyelashes. When he cursed me under his breathe, I smirked, and threw him on the ground, then locking the door. "So where am I sleeping? I'm going to need food too." I told him. He untied his hands while we were fighting, so he could stand up.

"For now you are in here-" I cut him off,

"What if someone comes in here?" He grunted because of his annoyance with me,

"I'll try and keep people away but that is your responsibility to stay well I was saying, I'll bring you food whenever I can, but I can't be positive you'll get meals." I appreciated him finally giving in, but I had to be sure I could trust him.

"Are you sure I can trust you?" I asked him. He was about to leave the room when he replied,

"Do you really have any other choice at this point, Hana?" He winked at me, then left. _Maybe this one could be helpful. _I thought to myself. I looked around the space I was in, if it was considered a room. Nothing I could use to defend myself, and nothing to sleep on. I sighed at my brutal luck, and sat down leaning on a shelf.I touched my nose, wincing in pain. It was surely broken. I closed my eyes, letting the calming steady beat of the moving train soothe me. Before I knew it, I was asleep, with my guard down.

I woke up to the sound of Ethan's voice in the room. He threw me a piece if cold bacon.

"It's all I could get you, just be lucky I could get any food out of there." I was still leaning against the shelf, he sat down next to me. As I nibbled at the little piece of food I had, I asked him,

"So how much longer do we have until we reach the Capitol?" He looked at his watch.

"We should be there by late tonight or early tomorrow morning, because we have other stops to make. Either way you are never showing your face on this train again." He looked at me sternly.

"And why not?" I asked him, a little too aggressively.

"Well, you are getting a free train ride to the Capitol, you are being hunted down by pretty much the entire country and you are being an all around jerk about everything. Does that answer your question?" It was true. He was the only person who could throw away my entire plan, just by starting a rumor that I'm on this train. I'm not paying for this, that's for sure, and I guess I could be nicer to him, he is doing me a huge service.

"Alright, I'm sorry," I rolled my eyes jokingly, "I will try to be nicer." He started laughing to himself, grinning at his satisfaction. I shoved him playfully, and he shoved me back.

"So what are you doing on this train anyway?" He asked, he wanted to know so badly what I was doing, I wasn't planning on letting him know, but maybe I would end up telling him.

"Maybe one day, you'll find out." _He would obviously find out when the president was murdered by a fifteen year old girl. _

"Why can't you just tell me now?" He begged. I smiled at his childishness.

"Let me know I'm positive I can trust you, then maybe you can find out. You have to prove you are loyal." I replied. He looked at his feet, thinking.

"Why are your hands so burnt?" I asked the question before I even knew I was thinking it.

"I work beneath the train, keeping the fuel going. I've been burned, scarred and anything else you can think of," He paused to think, then shock came across his face as he continued, "I forgot! My shift started twenty minutes ago, I'm dead." He scrambled to get up, knocking supplies off the shelves on his way to the door. "I'll be back, I promise, soon enough." He smiled at me as he closed the door, I heard his thudding footsteps running down the hall.

_He promised. _No one has ever promised me anything, except Gale. My parents always made promises to me, but they never carried them out._ Ethan made a promise, and I don't think he will forget._ I was starting to like Ethan, maybe he would make a good addition to my team.

That reminds me, my poor team. Gale and Elpie, who knows where they are. My eyes started tearing up, they were the most like family that I ever had. Now I just want to hear someone's voice. Comforting. telling me that everything would be okay, I wanted Ethan to come back, he was like the only warm spot in my heart. I wanted him to sit next to me. I promised to myself that the next time he comes back, I will invite him to be apart of my team.

**SO, I am having different thoughts about Ethan, but I want to know what YOU think! Tell me, your input could change the story! I have a big surprise planned, but I have no idea how long it will take. Thank you for reading! I will try to update before Tuesday but I will be gone from then until Saturday. So I'm sorry if the updates slow down a little! Thank you! -Malishluv**


	7. Mixed Emotions

**I'm back! Ok, so updates have been slowing down a bit, because I have to update my other stories which include 'The Capitol Games' and 'A Different Take On Catching Fire'. So try reading those to keep you busy! I want this chapter to be more emotional, showing another side of Alina. And remember that surprise I said I had planned? Well this is the chapter! Want to find out? Read for yourselves! **

I think Ethan is growing on me. On his way back from his shift, he managed to get me a water bottle and a sandwich.

"I have to go clean the bathrooms, but I'll come back soon. And I'll try to find out any information if they have tracked you." Ethan told me, as he stood up to leave.

"Wait! Ethan I-" I stopped talking, he turned around to look at me, urging me to continue to speak. How am I going to tell him this? "I, I want you to be a part of my team." I looked at my hands, my blush not visible under my colored skin.

"What team?" He was confused. I sighed ready to tell him.

"I am on a mission to-" He cut me off.

"I'm sorry, I'm late as it is. I'll be back soon. Just tell me then." He rushed out of the room, before I could say another word.I sighed, thinking about what his reaction might be. Will he abandon me? Will he help me? I was so confused. By the time I finished my sandwich, I could hear Ethan's voice outside the door. He was speaking to someone.

"So Ethan, what are you doing tonight?" I heard a teenage girl's voice ask. maybe his age.

"Well I'm working part of the night shift in the basement, but I'm sure we could do something around that." He responded. The girl giggled.

"Well tonight is teen night at the game room, Why don't we go?" She spoke just above a whisper. I got up, so I could hear them better.

"Maybe I could, stop by." Ethan whispered back. They didn't say anything for a while. _Were they still there?_ Then it hit me like a punch in the face. I get it now. _Ethan is kissing this girl. He has a girlfriend. _ I sat back down, tears filling my eyes. I didn't like him like that, did I? Apparently I did, because I hated the thought of him kissing another girl. I heard him speak again,

"I'll see you tonight alright?" She giggled again. I heard her footsteps going down the hall, and his hand on the door knob. I wiped away my tears quickly, not wanting him to know I heard him and this mystery girl.

"Hey, so what were you going to tell me?" He asked walking in, sitting next to me. I took at deep breath,

"If I tell you, can you keep a secret?" I asked him, looking into his beautiful green eyes. I don't know why, but I was starting to fall for him. Maybe its because he's taken, but love is a pain in the ass.

"I've kept your secret this far, Hana." He winked, as he put his arm around my shoulders. I looked away from his gaze, thinking of it as being a friendly gesture.

"Well, I am going to kill," I took a deep breath, "I'm going to kill Paylor. You would make a great addition to my team." His expression, there are no words to describe what he looked like.

"And you... you are serious? This isn't a joke?" His face was close to mine now. His breath was warm on my face. I looked down at my hands. and nodded.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I have commitments, people, friends, family. I'm not sure I can give that up to become a criminal." He told me._ Of coarse he won't. _I looked back at him, tears filling my eyes.

"No its ok, I, I understand." I've never really cried in front of anyone before. Ethan stroked my face. He whispered to me, the way he did to that girl,

"Its ok, I promise, I won't tell anyone." He mouth was next to my ear now, dangerously close.

"What, what do you think you are doing?" I asked him, looking at him. The little cheater, and I thought he was a good person.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused, I pulled away from him, standing up.

"I heard you, you and that girl! Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about, kissing her! Then you decide to get close with me!" I raised my voice, he stood up.

"You don't know anything Alina! You don't know what that is about!" He yelled back. It was awful hearing him yell at me, but I don't back down.

"Ok, hearing you two make out isn't always what it seems." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Maybe I knew you were listening!" He yelled. We were both silent. _He knew? Why? How?_

"Why-" I began to ask, but he cut me off.

"I really like you, Alina." He moved closer towards me.

"Shows how much you care, kissing whoever that was." I sneered. I wasn't ready to give in.

"Listen to me!" He walked towards me, taking my face in his hands, "I paid that girl, she means nothing to me. I did it to make you jealous. To see what your reaction was. I realize that it was stupid, but forgive me, please." Our noses were less than an inch apart. _Go ahead, be happy for once. _I thought to myself. I leaned in, and put my lips on his. He kissed back. It was my first kiss. We stayed like that for a while. When we separated I looked at him, he was smiling.

"I'll come with you." He kissed me again, and I felt like that happiest girl alive. Now the problem was finding Gale and Elpie.

**Yeah I know, a little bit of a mushy chapter. I feel like every story needs one at least. Tell me if you want more action, or more AlinaXEthan mushy stuff! I am thinking of doing next chapter Ethan's POV, thoughts?**


	8. Reasons, truth, thoughts

**This is going to be a VERY short chapter, I'm sorry! I am going to camp for two week and I can't do a full chapter tonight! I leave tomorrow. I'm really sorry, but I'll PM and write when I get back! Now, please enjoy! This is a darker chapter, I will admit. Its all Alina thinking back and forth.**

_Don't get distracted. You don't have time for him. Ethan is just a distraction. Keep your head on straight. Why did you meet him in the first place? Because you have to kill. You are falling for him. Get rid of him. Now. Let him come with you, sacrifice him when needed. He means nothing. Nothing. He is nothing. Just another person. The Capitol sacrificed so many, twenty three children over seventy five years. What's one more?_

_He's not just another person. He's more than that. Much more. He kept your secret. He likes you. He is willing to do anything for you. He isn't just another person. He is real. He cares about me. A death should have a reason, not just a plan. He is faithful. loyal, trustworthy._

_How do you know its not just trap? He could've called the Capitol Attendants, and they are waiting in the station for you, take you into custody. Who knows what happened to Gale and Elpie, they could be in prison, because of you. Its better off too continue. Do what you have been planning. intending. You have a reason, a good one. You have no respect you want to earn respect. Isn't that what you want?_

_I know him. He knows me. He understands me. Gale and Elpie are smart, they are probably on another train to the Capitol. I know he will protect Elpie through anything. They will do anything for each other. Thats real love. What me and Ethan have, it could be anything, I hop its good, because it feels good._

_If you say so..._

"Hey baby." He came into the closet.

"Het Ethan." He had a genuine smile, I won over the bad side over my thoughts. I hope.

**I know I know, the shortest of the short. Don't hate me for it! I wanted to put something up before I go away. R&R, PM, you know the deal! See you all in to weeks!**


	9. Gale and Elpie's bump in the road

**Hi! I'm really sorry about not updating, school is starting and it will be hard to update, but I'll do my best! I feel like the story has been slowing down a little bit so this will speed up the chapter, I promise! And I feel soooooo bad for not updating! **

**GALE'S POV**

_Alina jumped on. I jumped off. Elpie never jumped on. _I shook my head of the memory, trying to forget it. Now Elpie and I are on a bus to the Capitol, and we have another couple of hours before we get there. The bus is gross, smells like crap and sounds like it will fall apart at any moment.

The driver tells us that we have about four hours left, and everyone lets out a loud groan. I get out of my seat, to go to the bathroom in the back of the bus. As I begin to shut the door when I get to the bathroom, the bus comes to an abrupt hault. I heard people slam against the seat on front of them, and the murmurs all over the bus. I didn't get out quite yet, I didn't know what was going on. I heard the bus driver tell everyone to calm, down, he was going to go see what happened. I opened the door a crack, watching the bus driver exit the bus. As soon as he opened the door, _BANG! _A gun fire goes off, sending the bus driver flying. The accident made everyone panicky. All of the passengers were screaming and talking. I shut the door, but pressed my ear against it to hear what was going on. The, everything went silent. I heard an intimidating voice of a man say,

"Its our bus now. We are taking you to the Capitol, as prisoners." My stomach District Gang is taking us. Most of the people on this bus are from the Capitol. I heard the door of the bus close. I heard the intruders talking as they removed the bus driver's dead body, and shoved it off to the side of the road. _I need to figure this out. What can I do? _There must be at least three members of the District Gang on the bus. I peeked out the door. There was one behind the wheel, and at the door, and one right next to the bathroom door. _Should I exit the bathroom? Just get away at the Capitol? _I would be getting to the Capitol after all, but the hard part was getting away from these guys. I decided to nonchalantly leave the bathroom. As I opened the door, the entire bus turned at me. _Get your head on straight Gale. You survived the Rebellion, you can easily take out a couple of thugs._

The guard by the door looked at me suspiciously, but I pretended not to notice. When I slid into my seat, Elpie muttered under her breathe because she didn't want to be heard the bus was so silent, "How the hell are we going to get out if this?" She sounded completely worried.I squeezed her hand, reassuringly. Telling her I had a plan, even though I still had to think of one.

About four hours later, I saw the big buildings, colorful streets, and everything else the Capitol had to offer. It brought back awful memories. The Capitol seemed so much duller now. Because it had lost its power. It is certainly not as powerful as it used to be. The streets are fading, the building are becoming run down. I didn't even notice, but the bus pulled into a side street, without any people around.

"Alright! All three of us have guns so don't do anything you'll regret." The driver yelled at us. Everyone immediately stood up, ready to leave the bus. Two of the men went outside the bus, while the other stayed on to watch us. Elpie looked at me, terrified. I nodded at her, telling her we would be okay. By the time everyone got off the bus, they corralled us all in a circle.

"This is how it works- we get rid of the men first, randomly chosen... so lets see who will be first today..." The man circled us, making every man paranoid. "How about you?" The man was directly behind me, but he was talking to someone else. "You are first mister, come along with me." a little girl began screaming and crying, that man must be her dad. Two of the gang men took him around the corner, the other stayed watch on us. I whispered to Elpie,

"We are leaving here, like now." With that she had no time to argue. I grabbed her by the wrist, and slowly shuffled through the crowd. By the time we were at the edge of the circle, it was just a matter of time before I knew exactly when to-

"Now!" Elpie hissed, and we dashed down the street. Not caught. We took a break, but the two men that went to get rid of that man were coming back, and saw us. They broke out into a sprint, and so did we. We ran all the way through the Capitol, chasing us everywhere. Finally we turned a corner, and we lost them. Elpie and I were pressed up against a wall, breathing heavily.

"To hell with them." Said Elpie in between breaths, smiling. I held her hand.

"Now, where are we?" Thank God she knows the Capitol well, or I don't know what would've happened. Just looking around at the candy colored buildings, brought back memories from the Rebellion. Just thinking about my younger self, when Katniss was my friend brought tears to my eyes. Elpie said,

"Well, if I remember correctly, this street should bring us to the security check-in of the president's mansion," She was making hand gestures, motioning towards different streets, "We want to avoid that. My suggestion, we go through the back of the building-"

"Or," I interrupted, "We take it underground." I pulled out the map of the underneath of the Capitol. "We used this during the Rebellion." She looked at the piece of paper, and nodded her head.

"Before we do that, we should probably find Alina first." I thought about that, how hard this will be. The entire Capitol, and we have to find a girl all on her own.


End file.
